


[Fanart] Shirtless Dorian

by Constantine_You_Owe_Me



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/pseuds/Constantine_You_Owe_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first piece of Dorian fanart, I am new to the fandom but already obsessed. Fics to come!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Shirtless Dorian

Shirtless Dorian, you nearly got him with sparkles and hearts but I thought I had better not do such... Aha.

 


End file.
